Water jet surgical devices by means of which tissue can be parted using a high pressure water jet are generally known. When a device of this type is used for open surgery, drainage of the “cutting fluid” is not problematic. However, when devices of this type are used for endoscopic operations, that is, within body cavities, problems can arise due to the influx of cutting fluid.